Lazuline
by bloodysword99
Summary: ... Who was he? Joey Lazuline D. White is his new persona. This changes everything? Or nothing? JOEYXSETO
1. Chapter 1

**SetoxJoey!**

**Please don't kill me!**

* * *

**Lazuline**

**by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 1**

He was on his knees at some dark alley. Blood everywhere. A lifeless body at the corner. And a crazy vixen grasping a sword.

Seto Kaiba had never wanted this. He couldn't think of any possible thing that he could dislike more than this. Not even his torturous years living under his Gozaburo would compare to these seconds of endless horror. Right now, this was the worst event the CEO had ever witnessed. It made his heart ache as if it was slowly being squeezed by the impending emotion he had caged for so long. These emotions he swore to keep. These emotions he had expelled from his heart and soul…has finally come to haunt him.

"Well, High priest, how does it feel?" She said looking down on the CEO.

This woman…this wretched witch! He barely knew her yet she had found his weak point with one swift of her sharp Sabre. A weakness he tried so desperately to protect. Or rather…to push away.

"It hurts doesn't it? Losing someone before your very eyes. Sounds familiar?"

Rain poured down on them. Her victim's blood trickled down the tip of her blade. The scent of it was intoxicating to the woman. And she loved it. Though Seto's blood would be more suitable, she had chosen the blood of Kaiba's dearest love would satisfy her thirst for vengeance, a thirst that had not been quenched for so many millenniums.

The hate in Seto's eyes was sensational! Just the way she wanted it! But the hint of confusion was on his face, it made her angry.

"Don't you know who I am, priest?" Her red eyes sparked wrathfully when lightning cracked the sky.

Seto looked at her with such outrage. He barely knew her! The CEO had just met her on the street on the way to his limo! Beautiful long black hair, fair complexion, a petit body dressed in a pink uniform and unusual red eyes, she seemed like nothing more than a Domino High School Student, not a devious little murderer!

"Look at me, priest! THINK hard!" She pointed her blade between Kaiba's eyes.

Blood dripped down his face. It was from her weapon no doubt. But though her sword seemed sharp enough to tear him limb from limb, Kaiba did not fear it. He was more afraid of whose blood was on her sword and clothes. The blood of his precious…pup.

"I don't know who you are and I don't care!"

On his knees, he looked down at his blood stained hands and then glanced over his shoulder. The sight made him cringe in pain. How could she do this to his pup?

Blond hair messy and damp with rain and a bit of blood, pale skin that was not soaked in red either bruised or scarred. All because of her!

"I'm the one you want don't involve him!" Seto yelled at the woman.

Her red eyes ignite in rage hearing him say it. But all she did was laugh and flip her long dark hair wet from the rain and had this to say.

"That's not fair or fun." She grinned and pressed the bloody blade against his cheek.

"As much as I want to destroy you and, believe me, I really do, I just can't…not yet." The woman then scratched Kaiba's precious cheek and laughed at the red liquid seeping out.

"Until then, you suffer, the way I have four thousand years ago." With a flash of lightning, she was gone!

The shock did not pass until he heard a groan in the corner. Kaiba quickly composed himself and cradled his beloved little puppy.

"Mutt, what were you thinking!? What are you doing here!?"

Seto was sure Joey was stupid. From years of knowing him as a 3rd rate duellist and clown, the CEO knew he was intellectually challenged. But he never thought he was THIS stupid. Even a blockhead wouldn't head in these parts of the streets ALL ALONE! So, why would the mutt be here?

Kaiba would ask himself the same thing though but he had a pretty good reason which can wait. What matters now is his puppy.

"I-I…" As the blond was about to answer, he coughed blood on Seto's white coat.

"Joey!" Alarmed, he held him tighter. Afraid he would slip away.

The blond then smiled at the CEO. Honey brown eyes were tired and weak, it was almost sad. Like telling a silent goodbye with his eyes.

"Y-You called me by my name…" Tears filled Joey's eyes socket till it flowed down his bruised face.

"I-I'm so happy." Joey breathed weakly.

It didn't take a genius to tell he was dying. Kaiba saw the way she impaled him with her blade. And he froze like a coward! He hated himself for that!

"What the hell are you talking about, mutt!? How can you be happy when you're dying!?" Seto was outraged.

The CEO wanted to turn back time. He wanted to go back to that moment. The moment that witch stood before his pup and jabbed her accursed weapon into his gut! If he had only been there sooner or hadn't stood there like a baby, he would have…saved him. If only he was kind enough to offer him a ride a few hours ago from school, then, he wouldn't be bleeding to death in his arms!

"Because you're here." Kaiba didn't expect an answer but when he did it broke his cold heart.

"Y-You're an idiot!"

Quickly, he pulled out his phone and dialled Roland, his head body-guard.

"Trace my phone and send an ambulance immediately! Be quick about it!" Seto dropped the phone on to the wet floor but didn't end the call. Since he didn't know his exact location, tracing his call would send his men right to him. He just hoped they would hurry.

"S-Seto…" His puppy called him weakly.

"Don't talk, Mutt."

But the blonde ignored him; he spoke in the softest voice possible while placing a gentle hand on Kaiba's cheek.

"I never hated you, you know. I pick a fight with you cuz I really care about you." Joey chuckled dryly hearing himself.

"I swore I would take these feeling to my grave…But since you're here, I-I guess…"

The blonde looked straight into Seto's terrified blue eyes and smiled.

"I can tell you before I get there."

The CEO never liked the concept of death so much. Not after what happened to his parents. The thought of losing something to that ratty little demon called 'death' wasn't Seto's favourite. In fact, he hates the very idea!

And to lose, Joey, by death is worse! He detests it! He never even had the chance to tell him how…

Much Seto is…

_Madly._

"Seto, listen."

_Deeply._

"I…" Joey whispered.

_Truly._

"I love…" The blonde had to hurry. He was so close to death.

_In love with him._

"I love you so much…Seto."

Tears flowed out of the brunet's eyes the moment he heard him. He loved…him? How could he love…a monster like him?

But despite the personal conflict of his character, he was thrilled to know Joey Wheeler, he had secretly fallen for, was also in love with him. He just wished…he would have told him sooner.

Rain continued to pour on them, harder than before. It makes you think the heavens are crying seeing these sad events.

"R-Roland, will be here soon! Just hold on!" Kaiba sobbed. Maybe he felt it to. It was getting closer…Joey's time was almost up.

"Take care, moneybags." He threw his last insult before letting go of Kaiba's face and finally accepting his fate.

"No! NO!" The CEO saw Joey close his eyes and plastered a dying smile for his…Seto.

"JOEY!" He grasped him tighter attempting to revive him with his heat but his body was already cold.

The pain…the endless pain! The torment! WHY!?

Lightning cracked the skies and thunder sounded through the heavens. An epic death for a brave duellist yet…Did he deserve to die?

No.

"Not this again." A voice from above! Kaiba then looked up and saw a young girl drop before him. She came out of nowhere obviously.

But despite her mysterious drop, mean choice of words and the fact she looked only about 10 years old, she had great timing.

Her chocolate-brown hair was soaked from the rain and her green eyes were big and bright that reminded Kaiba so much of the Kuribo monster. Wearing nothing but a white sun dress, she approached Kaiba and the lifeless Joey and had this to say.

"You're the only one who can save him." She said coldly.

"W-Wha…I-I can't…" Seto was still lost.

"You're the only one!" The girl snapped avoiding her precious time to be wasted.

Silence between them until the young one sighed.

"You're gonna save him or not?" She wasn't well-mannered but she meant well.

"Y-Yes, of course I want to save him!" He answered with a second thought.

"Are you willing to accept the consequences, Priest?" Her green eyes were dead serious and flared but not of dark expectation but rather…It flared with expectancy. Strong determined curiosity.

"Yes! No matter what it takes!"

Lightning invaded the dark sky and thunder boomed loud. Her green eyes were now shut, like she didn't wanted to do this at all. But Seto had made his choice and she had to fallow the Pharaoh's wishes. No matter how much it pained her.

"Very well." She said.

Holding up her hand, Kaiba's deck flew from his coat and into her grasp. One card then floated above from the rest. His Blue Eyes White Dragon!

"Last chance, priest. No turning back?"

What was she going to do with his Blue eyes? What the hell is she? Questions circled his already messed up mind but with even all this thoughts jumbled, he knew what was important. And that's Joey.

"No turning back." He stated firmly.

The girl sighed and started her spell.

From her diction, Seto suspected it was Egyptian.

Blinding light then enveloped the card in her hand. With one swift motion, the card was sent directly towards Joey. Everything was a blur from there.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir!" Seto opened his eyes and found himself in bed with Roland by his side.

"W-What…?" He tried to sit up. Biggest mistake.

He was dished with a nice throbbing head ache the moment he tried to move.

"Big Brother, you're alright!" Mokuba attacked his brother with a hug, nearly crushing him but it was a sweet gesture.

"I'm fine…" He spoke weakly. The CEO wanted at least a minute to get his mind together.

Making closer observation, he was at the hospital, a well-known facility that he also owns and sponsors. A high-class suite, he expected as much for himself. After all, he owns a billion dollar corporation.

"We were so worried! Me and Roland found you and Joey unconscious! You were OK but Joey…"

It was then he remembered everything in that instants. And it took less than a minute to realize his puppy could be dead!

"That Mutt!" He didn't mean to sound angry. It was a force of habit, unfortunately.

Seto ignored the pain and jumped out of his bed. He heard pleads from Roland and his little brother from a far but he ran anyway.

If he wasn't so in love with the stupid mutt, he wouldn't be sprinting through this people filled hospital…in his pyjamas. It would have ruined him with the press and tarnish the Kaiba name but the risk doesn't compare to Joey. He wanted to know!

"Muto!" He saw the short duellist sulking on the ground. Judging from his position, he had been there for a while.

"Where is he?" Seto demanded.

Kaiba then spotted the sadness in Yugi's eyes. His red irises trembled in anxiety and fear and it wasn't a good sign.

Kaiba followed Yugi's gaze until he noticed a room at the end of the hall. Joey's room.

As he was about to dash for the door, a hand shoot out and grabbed his wrist. He found it was the sitting Yugi who had stopped him.

The young duelist bit his lip to stop it from trembling or to stop his mouth from saying anything. Studying Seto's eyes, Yugi merely stared as if he expected an explanation. An explanation he deserved.

"What…" But before Yugi even started, he had to end. He sighed letting Kaiba go. He knew better to ask question that was better left unanswered.

"Go." Yugi muttered.

Seto was perked with curiosity. He didn't know what to think about Yugi's uncharacteristic behavior. It wasn't new. The short one had never been the same since Yami _'passed'_, so to speak.

With a nod, he ran to the door, turned the knob and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**SetoxJoey!**

**Please don't kill me!**

* * *

**Lazuline**

**by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 2**

"Lisana." The woman smirked hearing her name being called on her way to her respective school, Domino high.

She thought as much. She knew someone who was brave enough would tell her off. After the shenanigans she did to a certain, dog, named Wheeler and the devil, Seto Kaiba, she expected this much.

"I predicted as much. But I thought one of you would come earlier than this." Lisana dropped her school bag and face the visitor who was standing behind her.

"What's the matter? Is the Pharaoh too busy in the Netherworld to take care of his friends?" Lisana mocked looking straight into the child's eyes.

The little girl frowned at the insult of her Pharaoh. She knew Lisana was a devious one, indeed. The Pharaoh was right to warn her.

"Lisana, stop this foolishness and maybe the Pharaoh will show you mercy." The girl negotiated yet it fell on deaf ears.

"Quriah, darling, after what I've done, you think your almighty Pharaoh would even give repentance?"

She was probably right. Trying to take a life wasn't taken lightly. They deserve justice and punishment.

"Lisana…" The girl named, Quriah, closed her green eyes and felt the wind pass through her brown fuzzy locks. The young one knew she had to play her cards right. Even if it meant hitting the enemy's weak point…

"Your sister wouldn't be proud of what you've done." Quriah's words caused a frown on Lisana's face. As expected…

"You. Know. NOTHING." The teen grits her teeth in wrath. The topic about her sister was always a tender spot in her heart even if it was in her past life…she still loved her dearly.

"And you are no better!" Quriah snapped back.

Both girls stared at each other for a brief moment until the teen turned her back.

"Lisana, please stop, this won't bring Kisara back." Even when the little child spoke the name, Lisana couldn't contain the angry tears.

"And whose fault is that? It's the priest's fault she cannot be reincarnated! I'm just making things right!"

Her words were indeed true. Quriah can't change the fact it was Priest Seth who was the cause of Kisara not being reincarnated as a person. Though Priest Seth hadn't meant to…He wouldn't do that to his Kisara, his blue eyes white dragon.

"The priest is happy in his current life. Leave him alone or face the wrath of the Pharaoh." The young one warned before spreading her white wings and taking to the skies.

* * *

Joey had woken up from a weird dream at his hospital bed that very morning.

He had dreamt he was flying through the skies and landed in the middle of the desert. And on those sandy plains, were two people. They were quite far but the blond could see them clearly. One was a tall tanned rich looking individual who bared so much resemblance to Seto Kaiba, his worst enemy and his secret crush. And the other individual was unfamiliar to Joey and yet this stranger felt very close to his heart. She wore rags (an Egyptian slave from the looks of it), long black her, sad red eyes, tanned skin and a broken smile. She was barely a woman, around her teen years.

_'Hey!' _Joey called out to the two in his dreams yet they did not respond immediately.

The blond ran to them but no matter how fast he ran or how hard he tried, they were still out of reach.

_'Kisara.' _The woman whispered yet Joey heard her tormented voice.

The name sounded…odd.

_'Kisara.' _The tanned Seto called to him softly.

Joey had to stop. Did they think he was this _'Kisara'_?

Both of them placed a hand forward gesturing Joey to take them. The blond just froze seeing them smile at him.

He ran again and this time he was getting close to them. As he was about to reach for their hands, he'd woken up.

"Errr. What a drag…" Joey really felt shitty after having the dream.

It had too many mysteries. Something he never really liked.

He sat up from his bed and wondered why he was he here.

Another mystery.

"Why the hell I'm at the hospital?"

He recognized the insignia on his sheets. So he knew he was at the Hospital where Serenity had her operation.

"It's all a blur!" Joey gave up, kicked the sheets and walked to the bathroom. There was pain coming from his stomach but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Maybe washing my face—WHAT THE HELL!?" He saw his reflection! Holy Scapegoats, he almost had a heart attack when he saw his hair!

"Ok Tristan very funny! Dying my hair white is a new record!" He laughed sarcastically before observing his white locks.

He then noticed his eyes. They used to be honey brown but now they were Deep Ocean blue. Contact lenses? Joey didn't even feel the lenses irritate his sockets. Why…?

"It's not a joke."

Joey jumps at the sight of a little girl on the toilet seat. Messy brown hair, green eyes and a petit little childish body, a white dress…. He thought it was Mokuba for a second but upon closer inspection she looked too bratty and serious…

Joey though again…could she be?

"GHOST!"

(Don't blame him. He had just watched a horror movie a week ago that also took place in a hospital bathroom.)

The little one frowned and twitches in anger at his reaction.

"Oh for the love of Ra! I'm not a ghost!" she blurted while throwing her hands up.

"The names Quriah! Pronunciation 'Cor-ē-ah'" the little intruder said.

The duellist was still wide-eyed from the little girl who just appeared out of nowhere and scared the Jesus out of him. Holy Scapegoats! He was still a little dizzy and a bit confused.

"Why is my hair white!?" He stated loudly at the girl in a panic before looking once again in the mirror.

"Why is my eyes blue!?" But before she could answer, Joey ran out of the bathroom and panicked some more. It was very irritating.

Quriah floated out of the bathroom with her wings and found the duellist under the bed.

"Get it together! Stop acting like a 3-year-old!" She demanded while she landed inches away from the bed.

"W-Why are you flying!? Am I dreaming!?"

"You're insufferable!" She growled.

And before Joey knew it, he was being dragged from his hiding spot like a cheap horror movie.

"Let go of me, ghost! I don't wanna die!" He tried to claw his way to the floor but the girl was stronger than she looks!

The duellist was the 3 feet from the ground. Upside down no less!

"Listen, you little twit, I didn't travel all this way from the Netherworld to baby sit the likes of you! So, put yourself together OR so help me, I will unleash my wrath! Got it!?"

Her words were convincing enough. Joey wasn't all that stupid to see she was dead serious. So, he just nodded and tried to zip his trembling lips.

"Alright." The child then sets the duellist down on the mattress gentle before hovering next to him and sitting cross-legged like she was on an imaginary chair.

"I am Quriah, an apparition from the Spirit Realm of Ancient Egypt sent by Pharaoh Atem."

Alright. Joey's brain didn't process that too well.

"Ummm…" He murmured with wide blue eyes.

Quriah pinched her nose bridge and made an annoyed grunt.

"Maybe, I was too direct."

Floating across the room, she took a chair and sat next to Joey. The moment she touched the ground, the girl lets her wings disappear and sat down to have a well-explained conversation.

"Think of me as a guardian angel." She started softly so Joey could understand.

"I am a spirit from another Realm sent by Pharaoh Atem, a person you know as Yami Yugi."

Joey's attention was captured there but he thought it would be best to let her finish.

"One of my many missions is to protect the balance of this world and the Netherworld. And there have been complications lately."

Quriah explained they were sometimes restless spirits that cross worlds for whatever reason. These spirits were called 'Jumpers'.

"These Jumpers usually teleport to this world because of an authorized individual who have magical capacities. Such as a wielder of a millennium item or, in rare cases, mortals who perform the proper ritual."

"So…?" Joey was still a bit lost.

"Spirits from other realms have been summoned without the Pharaoh's consent. And now wreaking havoc in your city. I am here to investigate how this is happening and who is responsible for summoning them."

She then explained since all the millennium items have been buried in Egypt since Joey and the gang's last adventure, Spirits couldn't possibly be summoned unless some stupid human did a ritual.

"It's rare for human too successfully transport a spirit from another Realm. They are either too stupid, or they didn't do the ritual correctly. And even if they have done all of this right, they would have the magical capacity to keep in this world or control it." Quriah grit her teeth in frustration.

"Umm…Getting off subject? What does this have to do with me?" Joey reminded.

"Oh right."

The little girl took a deep breath.

"Last night, you and a certain Seto Kaiba had unfortunately met with one of the suspected humans who in involved of trafficking Jumpers."

Once she told, Joey had a flash of the memory. Pain. Blood. A Sharp blade. Lightning. Thunder. Wind. Rain. Evil Laughing. More blood. Red eyes. Seto…and a confession.

His face flared up like a firework the moment he realized he had poured out all his love for his enemy/crush, Seto Kaiba! OH NO!

"The suspect was not apprehended. And you almost died last night. Kaiba managed to save you…with a little help from me."

"H-He did?" Joey muttered holding his throbbing head.

"And this brings me to the subject of…well, all of this." She said pointing to the duelist appearance.

This was going to end badly. She just knew he was going to panic. They always do.

"You are like me now."

"Like you?" He asked.

Ok. This was it. Slowly tell him.

"I am…a high spirit. A superior leveled spirit, human form but has an inner demon. A 'Ka' in ancient Egypt. High ranks are not mindless monster like others. We either served guardians, defenders, judgement givers, ne'er-do-wells, freelancers or subordinates of the Pharaoh." Quriah saw Joey starting to realize her words.

"L-L-Like you?" He uttered.

"Look at it this way. You are a special human with an inner demon." She simplified.

"L-L-Like you!?" Oh no. Bad! BAD! BAD!

"I have the power to dub any one with such honor. As long as the Spirit is available and given permission by an official…"

"LIKE YOU!?" He repeated in terror.

"Yes, Joey just like me!" She yelled.

Alright. Now for the breaker.

"Your Ka is the great Blue Eyes White Dragon."

At this point, Joey fainted like a school girl on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**SetoxJoey!**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Special thanks to the first review, Eriasa Jun!**

* * *

**Lazuline**

**by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 3**

By the time Joey woke up, the male thought it was one big horrible nightmare. But his hopes were crushed when he saw Quriah floating in the corner while reading a fashion magazine and sipping a milk shake. He lost consciousness but when he woke the 2nd time he finally started to process the information about having an inner demon. The great Blue Eyes White Dragon, no less!

"It's called a 'Ka', you know." She reminded hovering next to him.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever! So, I have the Spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Quriah said before finishing her shake.

"Urg!" In frustration, Joey plopped his, now white haired, head into the pillows of his mattress. This wasn't a good day for him.

"Why me?" He asked without even expecting an answer.

"Would you prefer to be dead?"

"Yeah. After the embarrassing things I've said, I would prefer it!" He admitted shamefully.

He had just confessed to THE Seto Kaiba! He vowed he would take his feeling to his grave! But he just had to say it, didn't he!? How the hell is he supposed to face him now!?

Quriah was silent at his emotional breakdown. Maybe it was better to keep him occupied. Heck, it was better than him asking too many questions.

"What now?" He asked while his face was still buried in pillow and shame.

"That depends on the outcome of this chaos. After all this is sorted, it's your decision to stay in the human realm, the Shadow realm or the netherworld. If not, the Pharaoh will decide for you." She said.

He reflected a little. What would happen? He didn't know. He still can't believe all this is happening to poor little him.

"It's better if you stay out of trouble." Quriah advised even if she knew Joey was already in trouble from the start.

"Why did you do it?" Joey suddenly asked.

She was afraid he would ask the right questions.

"I had no choice." The child replied. She wanted to keep it short and simple. The last thing she needed was Joey getting too involved than he already is.

"Why Blue Eyes White Dragon of all spirits?"

She avoided that question too. Damn.

"It was the only spirit available." That was a lie. She had many spirits too choose from yet Blue Eyes was the one she selected specifically. It was not only strong but well suited for the situation. That Dragon had more…sentimental purpose for this mission. Maybe it will help her.

"Oh…" Joey didn't completely buy her reason. But it was a start. His head was aching too much to contradict her.

"If I have the Ka of Blue Eyes White Dragon, then, what's yours?"

A good question. Something Quriah wanted.

"My Ka is the Winged Kuribo." She emphasized by spreading her magnificent wings on her back.

Now that Joey looks closely, she does resemble like the little monster. Her messy jungle brown hair, big green eyes and white wings seem more Kuribo like only human form.

"The host usually look a lot like their Ka's in some way. Like you, since you have the spirit of Blue eyes White Dragon; you have shining blue eyes and white hair." She said.

Joey then touches his hair and frowns. How will he explain this to his friends? Maybe he'll say its new trend!

"So, can I fly to?" He hoped. It would be so cool if he could!

"Let's not be too hostile. You just received your Ka. It would take some time to channel it." She chuckled in amusement.

Joey pouted in disappointment.

"But if you insist, I'll give you a flying lesson."

Without warning, Quriah lifts the screaming duelist off his bed. Holding him by the arm, she flew out of the open window and headed out into the city.

What Joey doesn't know, she wanted him out of the room because of a specific reason.

"Wheeler?" Kaiba walked into an empty room with the window ajar.

Quriah didn't want Joey to be seen just yet.

* * *

Joey and Quriah landed on a deserted park. With the duelist on solid ground, he finally stopped screaming and kissed the pavement like it was his girlfriend.

"And you wanted to fly?" She mocked.

He glared at her with heated annoyance. He really wasn't ready to be lifted 30 feet from the ground.

"Let's get you clothes. A hospital gown doesn't suite you."

It was then Joey noticed he was fashioned in a horrible white gown. So manly…

They managed to pay for some reasonable garments from skater kids playing nearby. Joey was lucky Quriah had cash. But he didn't feel too lucky when she beat the shit out of a bunch of gangsters who refused to give the leather pants Joey needed. The poor bastards didn't stand a chance.

"You didn't have to beat their guts out like that." Joey said wearing a nice pair of black leather tight pants, a blue shirt, a black sleeveless biker vest, blue tint sunglasses and a cap to hide his white locks. A perfect disguise for the cost of a few bucks and a gangster's broken bones.

"They are ruffians, they'll live." She said while walking Domino streets with the duelist.

"Where are we going?" Joey finally noticed.

"Kaiba Corp."

Her answer made his whole world crumble.

Just hearing the name makes his heart ache. Damn! Why did he have to love that bastard Kaiba so much!?

"W-W-Why there?"

"High Spirits are assigned to this world and watch over it. A few of them work in the Kaiba Corp. facility. They can easily monitor Jumpers without being noticed. Duel Cards are more like Spirits than you can imagine." She explained walking a little faster.

He didn't question anything there. Monster cards have more life than they've been credited for. With his experience with the cards and shenanigans with the Shadow realm, he believes her.

"Search the hospital. Turn the building inside out if you have to! Just find him!" Seto yelled into his cell phone angrily.

The limousine ride back to the Kaiba Corp. had been intense for Mokuba. He had noticed the wrathful aura of his older brother the moment he found him in Joey's empty room. He didn't know how or why he was acting like a prick…well, acting more of a prick than usual but he knew it had something to do with Joey.

Everyone knows Mokuba is a smart boy. And he wasn't stupid to see his brother was madly in love. He wasn't bothered his older brother has fallen over a guy. At least Joey was decent. And not like the leech-y stuck-up, gold-digging bitches his brother use to be around. It was just sad Seto had a stone heart to let Joey in his life properly. Seto obviously head-over-heels for him but he just lets his feeling out wrong.

Mokuba pities him for fighting with Joey everyday at school. And calling him a dog was not helping.

"If he's not found, you can kiss your payroll goodbye!" Seto's wrath was flaring so much the driver even flinched. He just got off from the hospital and he's still got time to torture poor employees.

"Relax, big bro, they'll find him." Mokuba smiled.

Seto relaxed for a second. Maybe he was right. But just thinking about his pup being lost! He can't lose him again! Not after that night!

The ride was long and silent. The tension was so thick it made the driver and the youngest Kaiba choke!

It was a relief when they arrived at the Kaiba Corp. building.

Mokuba jumps out of the car like a crazy ninja before the escort could open it for him.

"They are documents ready for you to sign on your desk, sir." His secretary said once the Kaiba brothers were at the door.

Seto and Mokuba were at the reception area where all the employees greeted them with a bow. The CEO didn't even look at them until he walks up to the reception desk.

"Welcome, sir." The reception woman bowed while she was in the middle of entertaining two guests.

Seto found it odd for a little girl to be here accompanied by…?

The CEO stopped and noticed the man next to the child. Tall-ish, blue tint sunglasses, in black leather street fashion and white hair tucked inside a cap, (dyed, he suspected.) Seto gazed at him. He had this weird feeling. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"My name is Quriah. We're looking for Kaiser Green." He heard the child say.

"Quriah LightWing? Yes, Kaiser will be right down."The reception lady answered before picking up the phone.

"Big Bro, you coming?" Mokuba and his assistant were already on the elevator.

The CEO took a quick glance before heading for the elevator.

"What was that all about?" the little brother asked.

"Nothing."

As the elevator door was about to close, he caught a glimpse of the mystery man at the reception desk. He took off his cap and his sunglasses and made eye contact with Seto for just a quick second.

Bright shining blue eyes were wide when he saw the CEO. It was a moment after he realized who the stranger was.

His eyes and hair were different but it was still him! His puppy!

"Joey!" He cried but the elevator closed.

"Brother?"

"Get this elevator down, now!" Kaiba demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

**SetoxJoey!**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Special thanks to the first review, Eriasa Jun!**

* * *

**Lazuline**

**by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 4**

"What's wrong, Joey?" Quriah approached him.

Joey was supposed to stop by the restroom. And it was to his surprise, Kaiba recognized him when he removed his cap and sunglasses despite his change in appearance.

"I-I think Kaiba saw me."

"…" The child was silent. She didn't give much about coincidence. There was no such thing. Everything happens for reason. Maybe fate wanted the CEO to see Joey.

"Quriah?"

But she didn't reply. All she did was pull out her phone and dial a number.

"Kaiser, change of plans. Make sure the Priest gets to his office. I don't care if you have to hack the system, just do it!" She tucks her phone away and drags him outside.

"Let's fly!"

"W-W-WAIT!" Quriah took his hand and flew to the top of the building.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, there's a malfunction in the elevator." The assistant said fearfully at the pissed-off CEO.

The elevator had shut down just a few minutes ago once the assistant tried pushed the 'DOWN' button. The Kaiba brothers were shocked to find themselves stuck but only for a moment before the elevator starting running again. But there was a problem. It just refused to go down only up. Mokuba and the assistant already contacted the technician but weren't able to do anything until the elevator stops.

"We have to reach your office before they can work on it, sir."

"Damn it!" He cursed.

He was so close! It was his puppy down there! What was he doing here? What happened to him?

The elevator ceased at the CEO office, top floor.

He and his brother exited with the assistant close behind.

"I'll check with technician, big bro. I'll be right back. Let's go Lydia!" Mokuba said to the assistant before running off.

They left the eldest Kaiba alone.

_"Lydia, is it done?"_

"Yes, the priest is alone." The assistant replied over the phone while Mokuba had run ahead.

_"You're the best…for a Harpy Lady." _

"Get it done, Sea-horse brain. Quriah expects you to do your best." She said sternly.

_"Yeah. Yeah." _

"Lydia, hurry!" Mokuba called and the assistant immediately aided the young Kaiba.

* * *

"Welcome to the Kaiba Corp!" A blue haired teen welcomed them on the rooftop the moment they landed.

The blue haired dude looked a little older than Joey but seemed as immature as a teenage boy. Spiky cobalt indigo hair, pale skin, red eyes, and wore a nice blue suit and tie decorated with a sea horse on it. And a sharp teeth grin that could seriously make JAWS look like a baby shark.

"Joey, meet Kaiser Green." Quriah introduced the frightened Joey Wheeler to gentleman.

"So, you're the new Blue Eyes, huh?" Kaiser asked happily shaking his hand.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Joey muttered.

"His spirit is the Kaiser Sea-horse." The child said.

The man seemed to be Ok for him. Nice guy too. Perfect even…

"My partner, Lydia Harpy, would love to _'sea'_ you some time!" Not too perfect.

"Your jokes make me SEA sick!" Quriah insulted while pulling Joey to the exit.

Kaiser just laughs and leads them inside. A secret door.

"This door is off limits even for me. I'll get my ass fired if I get caught!" the blue haired dude said to Quriah and Joey.

"We're on our own from here?" The duellist asked and he feared for his life when Kaiser nodded.

"Don't worry kid. It's just Kaiba's Office!"

Quriah wanted to punch Kaiser. She knew Joey was nervous when it came to Seto. How could this imbecile be a High Spirit?

"Ready?" Kaiser asked them.

"No!" Joey cried.

"Let's just go!" Quriah yelled pushing him to the door.

"Good luck!" The blue haired dude waved.

* * *

"Explain why are we here of all places?"

Since entering from the secret entrance to the CEO office, Joey was counting every second until they finally got caught. It was surprising he managed to count up to 2 minutes and not have a heart attack. Breaking and entering is a serious crime! And now evading a privacy of multi-billion CEO, Seto Kaiba, who apparently hates his guts, is a death sentence!

"Relax, Joey, we're just here to make a few arraignments." Quriah said confidently. She doesn't the consequences unlike Joey who had broken a few rules in the past years.

"Easy for you to say!" The duellist whispered loudly while the child sat at the huge black desk and opened the Kaiba Corp's high tech computer.

Joey gave a bit of puzzled looked. If he remembered right, Quriah said she was a High Spirit from another dimension. But for someone who is from an alternate universe, she sure does know how to work her way through a highly advanced firewall of the Kaiba Corporation. Joey wondered how Quriah know so much about the human world…

"I've done this before, you know." Quriah said firmly with her eyes not leaving the screen.

"Huh?"

"I've been to your world multiple occasions. I might be over four thousand years old but I know how to decode and hack the Kaiba Corp's worthless baby puzzle they call a security system." She said smugly like the true child she appeared to be.

"Heh, you've got moxie, Quriah." He was actually impressed.

Quriah merely smirked before tapping the keypads faster than he could count. To prove her technological intelligence, she hacked the system and reached the files she needed less than 60 seconds.

"Human Technology, believe it or not, is an excellent medium of transport for Jumpers. The internet and the virtual world is like another dimension created by mortal ingenuity. For wild and unauthorized spirits, it's an easy ticket to your world but they still need a conductor, someone to summon them in order to bypass the wall between dimensions." Quriah showed him the blue prints of the virtual world to Joey. But all he saw were numbers and sketchy blocky illustrations.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to shut down the internet and destroy the virtual world of the Kaiba Corp?" Joey asked amusingly.

"No. It's too risk and it would cause several lawsuits. And furthermore, it would cause too much suspicion. Even if we have all the assets and connection with higher spirits who are rich, smart and famous to do the job, it would have a domino effect. Cause more problems. We need to approach the solution cautiously and avoid chaos."

Quriah's explanation was logical, practical and easy enough to understand for Joey. But in the first place, he knew Quriah wouldn't be that cruel to destroy mortal creation no matter how misused and taken advantage of.

"So, what are we here for?" Joey asked.

"We are here to see any disturbances of the virtual world. Since your encounter with a data-human named Noah, Kaiba has been giving round-checks every once in a while. Recently, the Corporation have picked up multiple waves of magnitudes in the virtual world over a month but it wasn't strong enough to be distinguished as a data-human. But that doesn't mean it's not a threat. It could be…" But before Quriah could finish, Joey had finally picked up the subject.

"The waves might not be a data-human but they could be Jumpers, right?"

She smiled. I guess he wasn't so slow.

"Right. There are some High Spirits who could trace back the data waves to their origin. I just need these files." She said while printing out the codes using the convenient printer and saving another copy in a memory chip she had pulled out from her pocket.

"Alright, Joey, this is the tricky part…" Quriah plastered this pained look on her face. Why does she have to do this?

"I'm going to ask you to say good-bye to Kaiba…"

"G-G-Goodbye?" The duellist muttered.

She knew…humans were sentimental little creatures. And looking into Joey's hurt blue eyes; she knew 'goodbye' wasn't his favourite word...

"W-Why?"

Quriah sighed and gave him a comforting grip on his hand.

"Joey…I think it would be best to stay away from loved ones. Not forever but…just a little while. This is too avoid them getting hurt." While she said this, Joey's heart was breaking.

Quriah was familiar with the feeling. This was the same way she took it when she became High Spirit.

"I-I…can't." his tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He couldn't even bear the thought of leaving his friends.

"Joey, listen to me, you're a High Spirit now. Your presents alone could cause trouble for yourself and others. If you stay here untrained and unable to channel your Ka properly, will you or your friends be safe if other spirits attack or if bad men want to use you?"

Joey shook his head despite the fact he hated where this was going. He'll end up leaving. What will he say to his friends? Will he ever see them again? What will happen now? What about…Kaiba?

"This is the price we must pay as High Spirits."

"I didn't choose this!" His frustration finally burst in tears.

She grips his hand tighter and said.

"I know you didn't. Most of us didn't choose this path. But this is what we've got."

Joey stared at her then at the door.

He thought about running but he knew that choice was a cowardly act. Joey can't escape this no matter how much he wanted to.

"Kaiba is beyond that door. Make your goodbye count." She smiled.

Joey smiles back sadly.

He wasn't sure he was ready for this. He was still a little embarrassed about confessing his love to the CEO. But if this is the last time he'll see him, Joey might as well throw caution to the wind. He'll give one hell of a goodbye that even the great Seto Kaba would shake!

Tears and determination in his eyes, he lets Quriah's hands go, walks to the door and held the knobs. He glances at the child and gave a wide grin and a nod. With a sigh, he swings the door open to say his goodbye to his one and only love.


	5. Chapter 5

**SetoxJoey!**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Special thanks to the first review, Eriasa Jun!**

* * *

**Lazuline**

**by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 5**

Seto checked his very expensive Rolex watch. 15 minutes have passed waiting for Mokuba and his assistant, Lydia Harpy, to consult the technician about the elevator problem. The CEO had grown inpatient every second. He even considered taking 50 flights of stairs just to get down to the reception area. That would be crazy but love makes everyone crazy including smart billionaires like, Seto Kaiba.

"Puppy…" He muttered angrily. He just hoped his pup was still there.

Damn it! What was taking Mokuba so long?

With his mind a mess and ignorant that his office door swung open, he continued to glare at the elevator to work. It wasn't until a hand held his own that he noticed the little intruder.

Holy Blue Eyes!? He almost had a heart failure when he saw him. White messy hair and blue radiant eyes but none the less he was Joey his long time enemy and, unfortunately, his crush.

"Look what the mutt dragged in." Seto wanted to bang his skull against the hard walls. He didn't mean to be an ass but he just can't get his emotion in check with his words. What he really wanted to say 'Where have you been, puppy!? I was so worried!' But instead trash came out of his big money-making mouth.

"Hey, moneybags." He muttered with a face that broke the CEO stone-cold heart.

Teary blue eyes, swelling with hurt and torment, Joey looked straight into his eyes like he could see everything Seto had been hiding since he was child. Emotions.

With a graceful motion, Joey leans closer to Seto and brushes his warm lush lips on his.

The CEO froze like his feet were nailed to the expensive floor. He was actually kissing Joey Wheeler. Or rather, Joey was actually kissing him! The shock was too much for Seto that he didn't bother to react…And it was the cause of all. And Joey took it the wrong way.

He parts from the kiss and hugs him so tight like he didn't want to lose him.

"Out of all the people I would fall for, it had to be…you." Seto could hear the how sorrowful his words were. It almost made him cry.

"I don't regret it though. You might think of me as no-good-3rd-rate-duelist-mutt, you probably hate my guts and I know hell would freeze over before you return my feelings. But…I don't regret loving you. Not a single painful moment. Not one." With one more small kiss on Seto's lips, Joey smiled and let his tears be seen swimming in his eyes.

The next thing he knew, the CEO was all alone while Joey ran to his office.

It was a minute after his world crashed and burned. Kaiba was such a dick!

He runs after him to tell him he loved him back! To pour his heart out! To tell Joey how he cared about him! To vow to treasure him! To promise never to leave him! To hold him day and night! To sooth him in his sorrow! To lull Joey in his sleepless nights! To protect him from danger! To shield him from his nightmares! And just be there for him! Just for his pup…

Seto reached his office door and expected to see Joey. But once he opened the door, his heart sank as he found the room, cold, dark and empty like his crying soul.

* * *

"I'm Lydia Harpy, High Spirit and soul keeper of the Ka, Harpy Lady 1."

Joey and Quriah rushed to the Kaiba Corp roof. Waiting for them were 2 employees of the very Corporation. Kaiser Green, the blue haired dude who has the spirit of the Kaiser Sea-horse, and tall sexy secretary in red. Long crimson hair, straight cut bangs, big eyes of a hawk and a hot body that could make any man beg and roll over, the woman named Lydia, who was Seto's secretary, was a High Spirit and her Ka was the Harpy Lady.

Joey didn't question it. Lydia did look like the Harpy Lady, no doubt about it.

"I'm Joey Wheeler, um..." Joey had difficulty saying his Ka or the fact he now a High Spirit.

"You have the spirit of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon. I have heard a lot about you from Kaiser." Lydia smiled politely.

The duellist couldn't help but stare. Just looking at the Harpy woman made her think of Mai Valentine. Sweet on the surface but Joey could sense the sharp talons under that beauty.

"You got the codes?" Kaiser asked.

Quriah nodded.

"Alright then, phase one is complete. On to the second…" Lydia presented Joey a really heavy duffle bag.

To his surprise, it was filled with document, passports and cash! Tons and tons of money rolled up in bundles!

"This will cover your trip to Brazil." Lydia explained while pulling out a 2 passports and visas from the bag. One had Quriah's picture and the other had Joey's. But…

"This was taken from the Kaiba Corp security cameras. With a fresh new look, comes a fresh picture and name."

Joey's eyes were glued at his picture. White Haired and Blue eyed, yup, with a new look comes a new passport picture. But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was his name.

"Joseph Lazuline D. White will be your new name. We did the liberty of keeping the nickname Joey. And Lazuline means 'blue' so. Joey 'Blue' D. White." Kaiser gave a grin.

"It's for your own safety." Quriah said while Joey was at a state of shock.

With a sigh, the duellist nodded. He never much liked his name but at least he got to keep the nickname. It was a few seconds he realized…

"BRAZIL!? We're going to Brazil!?" Joey yelled.

"Head to Domino Park, a limousine will escort you to the airport and take the next flight to Brazil. Once you land in Rio, you will find my sisters, the two other Harpy Ladies. Quriah, you'll know what to do from there." Lydia instructed them carefully.

"Got it." The child said.

Joey wondered why he was going to a foreign country. He wondered why he let himself be dragged in this. He could have just stayed here and hide…But his gut was telling him to go. And his instincts are occasionally right.

"May the Pharaoh guide you both." Lydia told tenderly while Quriah spread her wings and took Joey's arm.

"Good luck, Blue!" Kaiser waved as Joey was lifted off his feet by a child with wings and headed to Domino Park.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yugs, It's me, Joey."

"Joe? Is that you!? Where have you been? We're all so worried about you!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, man. I just got caught up is all. No need to worry."

It was hard talking to his friends over a dirty pay phone at the nearest Airport just outside Domino City. Quriah had given him permission to say goodbye to his friends. Since they didn't have time to waste by visiting all of them, she decided to let Joey get a phone call. The duellist was thrilled to at least say his farewell but it was somehow sad bidding your close friends a goodbye on a crummy ass disease ridden phone booth!

"Uhh, listens, umm…I'm going on a trip to see my mom and sis." Joey cringed when the lie passed through his mouth.

"Oh really? You just got out of the hospital. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Yugi's concerned voice always made his guilt rise in his rumbling stomach. But he had to be a man!

"Yeah, it's kinda sudden but I'll be fine."

"When are you coming back?" Damn. Joey really wanted to avoid that question.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a few weeks. But I'll be back before you know it!" He tried to sound cheerful at least just enough for Yugi to fall for it.

Without a doubt, he did but barely.

"A-A-All right. Just be sure to send us an e-mail or something…"

"Yeah, see ya, buddy." It was another lie. There was a good chance they won't see each other.

"See you, Joey."

He hung up the phone and he felt terrible. He hated lying. It never did him any good. As much as it pains him, he had to. This was his problem. He had to face this on his own. Joey knows he can't ask charity from anyone especially not in his case.

"Are you ready?" Quriah stood by his side holding on to the plane ticket to Rio.

"Yeah."

They walked to the check in with ease. Quriah just gave them a piece of paper, their Visas, passports and a stern look. By some miracle, they didn't check the duffle bag. It was when they got onto the plane that Quriah explained they were an exception. She said it wasn't necessary to check since they were on a mission and the airport security was informed of it.

"We have other connections that make us above some rules. It's not cheating. This is a necessity for our cause and the safety of all dimensions." She said while they were escorted to their seats.

"Powerful people are High Spirits just like us. And a few chosen humans are willing to cooperate for their own gain, for their country or whatever reason."

Joey pondered on her words. He never realized there were so many things he doesn't know about High Spirits and the roles they have in the world.

"Relax, it's a long trip." Quriah advised as she closed her eyes.

She was right. As the plane took off, Joey enjoyed a few hours of sleep in the first class section.


	6. Chapter 6

**SetoxJoey!**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Eriasa Jun and all other readers! I love you all! Thank you for standing by!**

**FORGIVE MY PORTUGUESE! It's a bit rusty! :3 SORRY! **

* * *

**Lazuline**

**by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 6**

Night came a little faster than the CEO expected. Sitting at his desk, he forced himself to work the dark stressful hours away. For the great and powerful Seto Kaiba, this was no problem yet his thoughts were being invaded by a certain third rate duellist named Joey Wheeler.

Even if he shoved the thoughts away, it was still unruly and it hinders his work pace. And Seto wasn't happy about it.

"Damn it!" He banged his fist on the classy desk in frustration.

Somehow, his workaholic self didn't feel right just sitting here doing paper work while his puppy was out there. He was losing his mind just thinking about him. And he hates himself for not responding to Joey's feelings…He despises his cold heartless ways even more than before.

"Coffee, sir?" Seto noticed his secretary peeking from the door with a steaming cup of caffeine.

The CEO puts on his cold mask once more and nods to the lady.

With a simple motion, she places the hot coffee on his desk and was about to make her leave but…The CEO had to ask…maybe.

"Has the security footage found anything, Lydia?" He asked sternly.

Lydia stiffens hearing it but she quickly composes herself to answer.

"No, sir. No trace of any intruders in your office." She had been in the corporation many years now so lying was easy for her. And with Kaiser as head technician security, he had easy access to the video feed and erase certain parts and replace them with new ones. No problem at all. But in all her times here, Lydia had never felt guilty till…now.

"Are you certain?" He asked again.

"Yes, sir."

Seto let a sigh pass through him while his eyes softened uncharacteristically before permitting the secretary to leave.

"So, the priest reincarnate misses his Blue Eyes?" Kaiser smirked once Lydia entered the employee lounge.

The secretary sighs and sips her own hot beverage before sitting next to the blue haired High Spirit.

"Why does suffering fallow the priest? Even now in his present life, when he has finally found love, fate takes it away from him." Lydia leans to his beloved, Kaiser.

"Fate isn't always at fault, my sweet. Mortals and Spirits have a tendency to cook up their own suffering and other's." The blue haired male whispered while wrapping his warm arms around her.

"We get to choose to. Like us for example, I am the Kaiser Sea-Horse and you are the very sexy Harpy Lady. Ocean and Sky. Two very different yet we defy nature and love each other." Kaiser said lovingly and Lydia rewards him with a kiss.

"They'll be alright…" He reassured but there was something not right about it…Maybe Kaiser knew it won't be an easy ride for Joey or Kaiba.

* * *

"They're heading to Rio." Lisana, the black haired woman, reported to her boss at her school at Domino High.

It was an unlikely meeting place but it was certainly inconspicuous. No one in their right mind would think a high school teacher was an evil master mind.

"Quriah is a tactful little brat, Lisana. The Pharaoh knows what she is capable of and, I do say, he had made the logical choice of choosing her. This will not be easy for us." The teacher spoke darkly as he and the student were at the roof top.

"What do we do, sir?" Lisana asked.

The educator chuckled rather malevolently as he fixed his sharp steel eyes on the sky.

"We wait. A new piece has been placed in the game. We shall see his significance till the time is right." As he said so, he pulled out a snap shot of the new player in his little game and gave it to his subordinate. And her red eyes widen at the image she saw.

"Sir, this is…" She uttered.

It was to her surprise that it was her victim. Joey Wheeler. The last time she saw him was when he was bleeding on the street caused by her blade. She was outraged. Not because he lived. She trembled from the fact Joey Wheeler has…changed.

"Don't let your emotion cloud you, Lisana. This is not your sister Kisara. It's just a mere worthless dog who holds a very dormant Blue Eyes White Dragon spirit that your dear sister possessed once. And this very spirit will be of use to us at some point." Passing the student, the teacher smirked before heading to the door.

"Wait for them to sniff our trail, fallow the path that we laid out for them and they'll fall right into their own demise." His last words made her shiver in fear.

When her boss left, Lisana's tears fell onto the image of Joey Wheeler. She hated him! But somehow looking into his new appearance made her think of her dear sister. All emotions went wild from there. Anger. Guilt. Sorrow. Shame. Disgust. But in the end, Lisana actually pitted Joey. She knew as well as anyone, who ever hold the spirit of that accursed dragon would have a cruel life and face a twisted end. Just like her sister…

Now that she thinks about it, her sister Kisara was a lot like Joey then she had to realize. Both we're strong when hardship came. Both never gave up. Two of them had the same will to protect people close to them. And both were reckless but for a completely valid reason. Even the way he smiled and how Joey's eyes sparked of happiness, he had so much of Kisara in him.

And that was proof enough; Joey Wheeler was destined to hold the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

But even if that were the case, Lisana had to do this. Is didn't matter how much resemblance Joey had to her sister. What mattered is justice. The justice that she longed for when she had lived in Egypt in her past life, the satisfaction of vengeance, she wanted compensation for what Priest Seth did to Kisara, unintentional or not. She had sworn the day she died; she will not rest until he was brought to his knees. She will hunt him down even in the next life. The reincarnation of Priest Seth had eluded her grasp. And now, she finally has the chance to release 4,000 years of her wrath against his reincarnate, Seto Kaiba.

* * *

"Here we are, Joey." Quriah said.

"WOW!" He cried seeing the full lustre of this wonderful city.

Joey was new man once he entered into the spicy extravagant, Rio. He would have never imagined being in a place like this. Colourful, musical and exciting! And with money at his disposal, he and Quriah were fashioned in a classy designer out fits. Some things Joey only sees in magazines. Plus, he was greeted like a prince! In Domino, he was treated like a street rat but now with his new stature he was a somebody! Powerful! Rich! Strong! He felt so alive!

And the moment they exited the airport, two lovely and sexy ladies were waiting with a red shiny sports car! Joey was living the dream when one of the ladies with blue hair in a messy pony tail held the door for him and smiled.

"_Benvindo a_ Rio de Janeiro! _Senhor _Joey, S_enhora_ Quriah!" She said in the sexiest way possible.

At the driver's seat was another scrumptious lady, Short orange locks and hawk like eyes, she smirked.

"Welcome to Rio de Janeiro, Sir Joey, and Lady Quriah." The orange hair translated.

"_Estou _Cylia Harpy_, espirito da Harpa dama_." The blue haired shook Joey's hand.

The duellist was completely clueless. He didn't understand whatever language she was speaking.

"Her name is Cylia Harpy, one of the spirits of the 3 Harpy Ladies. And I am Nydia Harpy, also spirit of the harpy sisters." Nydia, the orange haired, said before laughing.

"_Amavel ver you ainda_, Cylia, Nydia." Quriah spoke in fluent Portuguese.

"It's nice to see you again too, Quriah." Nydia smiled and turned to the lost Joey.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Joey." She smiled and the duellist blushed.

She was totally hot!

"T-The pleasure is all mine!" He stuttered.

_"__Posso obter seu saca, Senhor?"_ Cylia asked.

"Ummmm…" There was this long 'ummmm' from Joey. I guess he was trying to analyze what she said. It was either she wanted a pussy cat or she was rapping very fast.

"Cylia, _Falar inglês_!" Nydia scolded.

"_Eu sou tentando_!" the other harpy sister said with tears of frustration in her eyes.

"Cylia has been Brazil too long. She can hardly speak English." Quriah whispered to him as she was getting into the sports car.

While the sister's bickered, Joey slid into the vehicle and placed the duffle bag next to him. He felt like a V.I.P. The new car smell was not some cheap taxi cab air-freshener. It was a fragrant and rich like fresh flowers and perfume.

When the 2 Harpy Ladies finished, Cylia, the blue hair sister, was at the front passenger seat, straps her seat belt and glances at the special guest.

"_Nós estaremos o título a o melhor restaurant,uma prenda, __da Embaixador do Brasil._" She said joyously, unfortunately, Joey couldn't make head or tails of it.

"She says, we're heading to the best restaurant, a gift, from the Ambassador of Brazil." Quriah translated.

A-Ambassador of Brazil!? Is she serious!?

Joey paled knowing the ambassador himself had prepared a banquet for them! In the finest restaurant in Rio! He was like a superstar or something!

He felt like a million bucks!

"Awesome! I'm starving!"

Nydia and Cylia laughed while Quriah merely smirked in amusement. They drove through the streets of Rio in style. Wind in his hair, music, dancing, beach, fresh food, and colourful feathers, Oh yeah, it was the life!

"Address yourself as Joseph Lazuline D. White, Joey; remember it's your new name." The child reminded but Joey could care less.

Joey Wheeler, the dirt poor mutt and 3rd rate duellist, was no more!

Joseph Lazuline D. White was his new and rich persona!

And he loves it!


	7. Chapter 7

**SetoxJoey!**

**Please don't kill me!**

**Eriasa Jun and all other readers! I love you all! Thank you for standing by!**

**FORGIVE MY PORTUGUESE! It's a bit rusty! :3 SORRY! **

* * *

**Lazuline**

**by: bloodysword99**

**Chapter 7**

"BRAZIL!?"

Seto Kaiba woke up the next morning by a phone call.

It was a private detective he hired yesterday.

There was just this nagging feeling in his gut when he reviewed the security video last night. It was impossible; he couldn't have imagined Joey being there. So, in his eagerness, he phoned the best private detective his money could afford. The CEO was sure if anyone could solve a mystery better than Sherlock Holmes, it was this guy. The detective had done the impossible and helped the corporation a bunch of times. He was well-trusted and very skilled. The investigator phoned Seto about 6:00 am, the usual time he wakes up. And Seto got what he needed. Joey Wheelers' whereabouts but…there was something wrong.

"To be precise, Rio de Janeiro, sir. I wasn't able to track him by name. So, I used the picture you sent me. Blue eyes and White hair is an unusual characteristic, easy to spot."

He didn't care how he found him. He wanted to know what his pup was doing in RIO!?

"Why is he in BRAZIL!?" Seto growled.

"I am not sure, sir. But he is travelling with a child." The detective said.

Seto wanted to ask why was he travelling with child but he knew the idiot investigator doesn't have a clue.

"When did he leave!?"

"Yesterday, sir."

NO shit Sherlock, the CEO almost wanted to crush his phone in anger.

"Continue the investigation! Don't call back until you get real information, you fool!" He slammed the phone down hard before he sprang out of bed.

He had a crazy idea. Something he hadn't had in a while.

Seto doesn't usually acts on impulse but this was an exception. He wanted to see where this crazy idea goes.

"Big bro, is something wrong?" Mokuba peeked from the door and saw his brother pull out a suitcase under his king sized bed.

"Seto, we're you going?" the little one asked, a little worried.

"Brazil." He said without hesitation.

Mokuba blinks.

* * *

Joey danced to the hot and fast rhythm of a saucy Samba. The duellist wasn't a great dancer but the beat was sensational and contagious, his hips started to move on its own. His body swayed and rocked like he was a professional! He didn't know he could move like that. Maybe it was the air in Rio. It was so electrifying! And the people were so friendly and enthusiastic; you couldn't help but have a good time.

If you want to go clubbing, don't look for some cheap dark pub, Rio has the best street party. Everyone is invited! Great food to buy, charming company, lights, music and costumed performers!

Cylia and Nydia were great at dancing. They are the Harpy Ladies after all. They moved like graceful swans yet at the same time they were as furious as a hawk and sexy as a swimsuit model! It's as if they had wings when they dance.(True enough, they have wings hidden somewhere.) But even if they show their wings, the people would probably think it's a really good costume.

"C'mon Quriah, dance!" Joey said while dancing near the child.

From the way Quriah appeared, she seemed beyond her years and it was true. Despite her youthful appearance, she was such an old party pooper! After the great and life changing diner, they were driving to the hotel but there was a huge road block. A street party! Quriah instructed to take another route but the Harpy Sisters insisted Joey needed to experience the full fun of Rio before heading to the hotel. They parked the car careless and they started to party. Quriah refused to dance! Even if it looked fun!

"No thank you, Joey. I don't feel comfortable dancing with stranger." She said in a better tone before sipping her drink.

"Whatever you say!" Joey replied before dancing back into the crowed.

Joey, as much he dislikes it, was a boy-magnet. His body was to slim and almost girl like at the times he was wearing regular clothes. When he was still blond, he had a bit of attention and attracted a fair amount of guys. But now as he moves like a sexy angel with white locks and stunning blue eyes, all of the men were literally flying into his arms.

"_Danca, my amor!_" One of the guys said as he moves his body against him.

He didn't know why but he is filled with such passion in the dance floor. He never felt so free!

Joey glances at his surrounding and found men eyeing him with hungry lustful eyes. It felt weird yet he kept dancing. Swaying his hips of the rhythm of the hot beating Samba. Nydia, decided to dance next to him. Just in case the men had any dirty ideas

"How does it feel?" Nydia Harpy asked.

"Amazing!" Joey cried moving his arms with his legs.

"Winged Spirits love dancing. It's the best thing next to flying. You're the Blue Eyes White Dragon so dancing satisfies you when you don't fly regularly." It was logical enough. His Ka was dragon after all.

"So, is that why you and sister are here in Rio for the party?" He asked.

"Part of it. Feathers and dancing just felt like home. Me and my sister feel wild and free like a Harpy should be!" Nydia then twirls and her arms were as graceful as bird's wings.

"But what about Lydia?" Joey says moving even more energetically on the dance floor.

"Lydia found her_ amor_!" Cylia almost answered in English as she danced to them.

"Amor?" He asked.

"Love, dear one. Our sister, Lydia, fell in love with a fish named Kaiser." Nydia laughed at the memory of her sister. The Harpy sisters were clubbing, like any other night. Lydia was the wildest of them all. And she meets Kaiser in a street party just like this one. They were foolishly in love the moment they danced the Samba.

"Kaiser Green? You mean the blue haired dude at the Kaiba Corp?" Joey was intrigued by the story.

"Kaiser was sent here on a temporary placement. He saw my sister and when they dance they're bodies were like one. They were inseparable ever since. My sister gave up her wild life in Brazil for the man she loves." Nydia smiled at the thought.

"That's romantic." He admitted.

"_Amor e forver!_ " Cylia said and the sister translated.

"Love is forever. When any kind of Spirit falls in love, they're mated for life. It's either ritualized by dance, sight, flight, swim, sex or any other method. What matters is our kind of love is forever. "

Nydia's words sounded sweet. A Spirit's love is forever. And he thought forever was overrated in romance. I guess there is such a thing as Forever and still in love in some couples.

It was then, Joey had this thought.

Can High Spirits fall in love with humans?

But when he was about to ask, the sisters disappeared, probably dancing with some cute guys.

Joey danced more gracefully thinking about love. He only felt anything close to it was his friends and his dear sister. But, thinking hard, there was one other person who made him feel so…passionate. Just thinking about his cold blue eyes, his demanding authoritative voice, made Joey shiver and dance spicier and sexier.

Seto Kaiba…

There was always this boiling sensation in his stomach every time he thinks about him.

He was the biggest asshole in the universe. Constantly insulting his duel intellect and stature, Kaiba was a rich bastard. Yet he's the sexiest kind of asshole and a beautiful smug little bastard.

Damn, Joey thought he was sick in the head he realized he was in love with a guy. Seto Kaiba of all people! Enemy! He had tried to cover his infatuation by picking fights with the very man but it only fuelled his longing to be his.

"Seto…" He whispered as dances to the beat of the music and lets out his frustrating love and uncontrollable passion.

Joey was a High Spirit now yet his feeling for the CEO had not changed. In fact, it grew stronger, wilder and heated. He misses him so much.

He closed his eyes and didn't care if he moves practically causing every guy to have a boner.

"!?" Quriah gasped seeing Joey.

Was it her imagination? No, it can't be.

With the help of her spiritual powers, the child could see a white aura radiating from Joey's body as he sways and twirls.

It was finally happening. But she didn't thought it was this fast.

The duellist was summoning his Ka unintentionally.

Though it's dangerous to let him continue, she decided stay there. Quriah knew Joey needed an outlet of his strong Ka. And besides, it was barely noticeable to humans.

But…Quriah grew worried when she saw ghostly silver wings started to materialize on his back. He could attract other bad spirits with this kind of energy.

"Don't worry, Quriah, if any Jumpers attack we'll be ready. This is Harpy territory." Nydia reassured walking to her.

With a sigh, the child let it slide.

She doesn't know how long can Joey hold in his Ka. New High Spirits tend to release their powers uncontrollably within 24 hours after they received their Ka. Most of them would wreak havoc and destroy everything in their path. It couldn't be helped though…If they didn't find an outlet; their Ka would kill them from the inside.

It was a necessity not just for the demons but for host as well.

Their human bodies have to get used to the dormant spirits. It was torture. Quriah remembered the first 24 hours of her life as a High Spirit. Hell. She just hoped Joey was a lot stronger than she was.

"Joey…" She muttered staring at the white haired man dancing, unaware of the silver ghost wings of his very dormant, frightening Dragon spirit.

* * *

With money and power comes with perks of its own. Like a jet for example. But not just an ordinary jet. This special aircraft was pre-ordered and designed especially for the rich CEO, Seto Kaiba. Equipped with its latest high technology, aerodynamic wing and tail structure and environmentally friendly, this Jet was faster than any army jet in world yet had all the comforts of a private luxurious plane. Also it has its own fire power and weapons that made the army aircraft or shuttle like a child's toy!

Oh the powerful influence of money and power!

With this jet, the CEO accompanied by his pilot/bodyguard, Roland, had reached Brazil in mere hours! Impossible you say? Not for Kaiba and his money!

And now, landing in Rio, the CEO had jumped of his jet and to his prepared limousine. Roland, driving the vehicle, said his hotel reservation was all set. Since the detective hadn't found Joey's whereabouts, the not-so-happy Seto agreed to head to the hotel for further information.

His pup…

Blue tormenting eyes were etched into his mind. Joey looked so pained when he confessed his feeling to Seto. It was heartbreaking.

Blue Eyes? White Hair?

What was going on…?

Why does Joey look like that? A fashion trend perhaps? No, the pup wasn't that kind of person.

He doesn't want to admit it out loud but he misses it. His rebellious smooth honey-brown eyes. Full of power! Determination! One of Joey's best qualities. Every time the CEO glazes upon it, he would feel so thirsty and excited. In fact, he insults Joey just to see the very same flare in his eyes. Seto was more than a little obsessed with it.

And his blond hair, gone. White does fit Joey well. He just wasn't use to it.

The pup's new look made him seem more aloof, distant, mysterious…

Don't worry Seto wasn't a shallow person to fall in love just because appearance. Even if Joey shaved his head, Kaiba would still love him.

Love is blind, a fact!

"Why did we stop?" The CEO asked harshly.

"I'm sorry, sir. The roads are blocked because of a street party." Roland said to the pissed off passenger.

Great! Just Great! The worst thing is traffic and detours. A waste of time.

As he was about to order to take another route, Seto's eyes were drawn by…wings.

He blinks.

He blinks again.

He wasn't imagining this? No.

Transparent Silver Silky wings were spreading largely into the sky. And the partying crowd were completely oblivious of its luster, radiance.

Seto shook his head. When he was convinced it wasn't an illusion, he observes it. There must be a logical reason for this. As silver wings stretches, the CEO's eyes traced it back to the source. A dancing individual?

"Sir?" Roland glances to his boss getting out of the vehicle.

"Park the car. We'll be staying awhile." He ordered before heading straight to the source of the mysterious wings.

These wings…looked exactly like the one Blue Eyes White Dragon has.


End file.
